Uncle Jensen
by SarahTaylor98
Summary: What would you do if you found out your Aunt was married to your idol? I was about to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Today's the day. Mum and Dad's 15th anniversary, "Geez we're getting old" was Dad's first reaction when he realised. Mum says it's the first time in ten years that her whole side of the family have got together too, since Aunt Danny moved away. I can't remember Aunt Danny, I was only six when she moved, but everyone says she's lovely, that it was a shame she didn't visit more often, although she was a 'big time actress after all' as Mum would say- which I'm guessing means she's been in about two minor advert jobs…

"Sarah can you come help me out in here a sec? I just can't get this bloody dress to zip up! Honestly I can't have put on that much weight since last week!" Mum called.

Mum is by far my best friend. Not that I don't have other friends, of course I do, it's just that I know she'll always be there when I need her the most. She knows how to make me laugh when I'm sad, how to make me feel better when I'm sick. She makes me better.

"You haven't, the zipper's just stuck Mum" I tried not to roll my eyes, but I couldn't help it, chuckling at my mother's tendency to overreact.

"Oh" she laughed. "I guess I'm just a bit excited! Now where are my shoes? NATALIE HAVE YOU SEEN MY SHOES?!"

Today was going to be a long day.

My parents sure knew how to throw a party. It was gorgeous, with roses delicately lining the room and fairy lights casting a magical light over the scene, it was hard to remember we were in sunny old England and not at Hogwarts…

Once the karaoke had started, Mum decided to introduce me to some relatives I had never met. Great-Aunt Julie, who smelled like fish and spoke with a northern accent which she desperately tried to cover up by speaking like the Queen, cousin James who had just come back from Australia and was absolutely hilarious, and then eventually…

"Sarah, this is your Aunt Danny, my darling little sister"

No way. This must be some kind of joke, I thought as I stared into the familiar face of my aunt.

"Vicki, you know I hate it when you call me that, my name is-"

"Danneel. Your name is Danneel." I blurted.

"How do you know that SJ?" Mum said in bemusement "I never call her that"

"YOU'RE DANNEEL FREAKING ACKLES!" I practically screamed. Looking back, that may have been a little bit embarrassing but it's not every day you meet your aunt, who just so happens to be married to your absolute idol.

"I'm guessing you know who my husband is then!" Danneel laughed.

"Hey are you talking about me?" I turned around so fast I swear I nearly broke my neck. All of a sudden I was staring into a pair of eyes that could only be described as fan-fiction green… Holy shit.

Turns out Jensen Ackles is my uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

It must have only taken a couple of seconds for me to be able to speak, but to me that felt like years.

"You're… J-Jensen…" was my grand opening. I'm still cringing now.

"Hey there sweetheart, you must be my niece?" To his credit, he didn't seem embarrassed by my inability to speak around him.

"Y-Yeah I guess I am. I'm Sarah, it's absolutely amazing to meet you!" Well, at least I could finally put together a sentence.

Jensen's eyes crinkled as he smiled, showing his perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth. So it turns out he _is_ prettier in person… How is that fair?!

"Right back at ya" He laughed, pulling me in for a quick hug. "Danneel's been talking about you non-stop, it's great to finally see what all the fuss is about" He winked.

"You were so tiny when I left" said Danneel, a hint of sadness in her eyes, "I still remember how sweet you looked at your parent's wedding in your little flower girl dress, you couldn't have been more than two years old! You also managed to spill your juice all over Grandpa Jim's suit!" She chuckled. By this point I was so grateful for the fact that the room was dark, it meant they couldn't see the very unattractive shade of beetroot red my face had turned.

"He still reminds me about that whenever I see him, I'm pretty sure he hasn't offered me a drink since" I laughed.

"Remind me not to sit next to you at dinner tomorrow then!" was Jensen's reply.

"You're coming for dinner tomorrow? At our house?" Nice one SJ, try not to sound like an idiot…

"Of course Sarah, it's not every day my baby sis is back in town, I was thinking you and me could cook?" I'd forgotten Mum was here, I really needed to get a grip…

"Sure, that sounds fun."

"Great, but first SJ, I think it's time for you to get on stage" Mum exclaimed, dragging me off with a quick wave to Jensen and Danneel.

Crap. I'd forgotten about agreeing to sing at the party. I'd only said yes 'cause I didn't want to let Mum down, now I was bound to make a prat out of myself, I could hardly speak for God's sake!

"Mum I'm having severe second thoughts about this" I breathed, starting to panic a little.

"Sarah, you are an amazing singer we've been over this, there is no need to panic, just focus on me okay?" Mum said as she helped me on stage.

'There are way too many people here' was all I could think. 'Focus on Mum, focus on Mum, focus on Mum' I searched for her in the crowd and spotted her next to Dad, both giving me the thumbs up, making me smile. This was for them.

"Hey everyone, erm, Mum asked me a couple of weeks ago to sing tonight, and when I said yes, I immediately thought of so many songs that remind me of the epic love that my parents have. You two are the best role models I could ask for, I love you both so much and if when I get married, me and my husband are half as happy as you two are together, I'd be the luckiest girl in the world. Here's to many more years!"

As the first lines of Ronan Keating's 'When You Say Nothing At All' started playing and I saw Mum start to tear up, my nerves disappeared. It took no time at all for me to melt into the lyrics and what they meant to my family and before I knew it, my set was finished and I was met with a huge round of applause.

In fact Jensen was still clapping when I came offstage. "That was incredible!" he shouted.

"Thank you!" I breathed, not quite believing what I was hearing.

"Me and Danneel have been looking for someone to sing at our party in a couple of weeks- would you mind doing us the honours? You could come and stay at our house in Austin for the week maybe?"

"OH MY GOD REALLY?!" I practically screamed with excitement. "MUM CAN I GO?"

"As long as that's okay with your aunt and uncle SJ, it's fine with me" Mum laughed.

"Then I guess you're hired" Danneel added with a wink.

"Thank you- but could I just ask one thing."

"Of course! What is it" asked Danneel.

"Could I please get a quick selfie?"


End file.
